Alfred, Lord Tennyson
| birthplace = Somersby, Lincolnshire, England United Kingdom | deathdate = | deathplace = Haslemere, Surrey, England United Kingdom | occupation = Poet laureate | buried = Westminster Abbey | movement = | influences = William Shakespeare, Geoffrey Chaucer, John Milton, John Keats | website = }} Alfred Tennyson, 1st Baron Tennyson, FRS (6 August 1809 - 6 October 1892) was Poet Laureate of the United Kingdom during much of Queen Victoria's reign and remains one of the most popular of all English poets. Tennyson excelled at penning short lyrics: for example, "In the valley of Cauteretz", "Break, Break, Break", "The Charge of the Light Brigade", "Tears, Idle Tears" and "Crossing the Bar". Tennyson also wrote some notable blank verse including Idylls of the King, Ulysses, and Tithonus. Life Youth Tennyson was born in Somersby, Lincolnshire, a rector's son and fourth of 12 children.Alfred Lord Tennyson: A Brief Biography, Glenn Everett, Associate Professor of English, University of Tennessee at Martin He derived from a middle-class line of Tennysons, but also had noble and royal ancestry.Poems of Alfred Lord Tennyson. Eugene Parsons (Introduction). New York: Thomas Y. Crowell Company, 1900. His father, George Clayton Tennyson (1778-1831), was a rector for Somersby (1807-1831), also rector of Benniworth and Bag Enderby, and vicar of Grimsby (1815). The rector was the elder of two sons, but was disinherited at an early age by his father, the landowner George Tennyson (1750-1835) (owner of Bayons Manor and Usselby Hall), in favour of his younger brother Charles, who later took the name Charles Tennyson d'Eyncourt. Rev. George Clayton Tennyson raised a large family and "was a man of superior abilities and varied attainments, who tried his hand with fair success in architecture, painting, music, and poetry. " He was "comfortably well off for a country clergyman and his shrewd money management enabled the family to spend summers at Mablethorpe and Skegness, on the eastern coast of England." Alfred Tennyson's mother, Elizabeth Fytche (1781-1865), was the daughter of Stephen Fytche (1734-1799), vicar of St. James Church, Louth (1764) and rector of Withcall (1780), a small village between Horncastle and Louth. Tennyson's father "carefully attended to the education and training of his children." Tennyson and two of his elder brothers were writing poetry in their teens, and a collection of poems by all three were published locally when Alfred was only 17. One of those brothers, Charles Tennyson Turner later married Louisa Sellwood, the younger sister of Alfred's future wife; the other poet brother was Frederick Tennyson. One of Tennyson's other brothers, Edward Tennyson, was institutionalized at a private asylum, where he died. Education and first publication Tennyson was first a student of Louth Grammar School for four years (1816-1820) and then attended Scaitcliffe School, Englefield Green and King Edward VI Grammar School, Louth. He entered Trinity College, Cambridge in 1827, where he joined a secret society called the Cambridge Apostles. At Cambridge Tennyson met Arthur Henry Hallam, who became his closest friend. His first publication was a collection of "his boyish rhymes and those of his elder brother Charles" entitled Poems by Two Brothers published in 1827. In 1829 he was awarded the Chancellor's Gold Medal at Cambridge for one of his first pieces, "Timbuctoo".Friedlander, Ed. "Enjoying "Timbuctoo" by Alfred Tennyson""Alfred, Lord Tennyson 1809 - 1892". bbc.co.uk. Retrieved on 27 October 2007. Reportedly, "it was thought to be no slight honour for a young man of twenty to win the chancellor's gold medal." He published his first solo collection of poems, Poems Chiefly Lyrical in 1830. "Claribel" and "Mariana", which later took their place among Tennyson's most celebrated poems, were included in this volume. Although decried by some critics as overly sentimental, his verse soon proved popular and brought Tennyson to the attention of well-known writers of the day, including Samuel Taylor Coleridge. Return to Lincolnshire and second publication In the spring of 1831, Tennyson's father died, requiring him to leave Cambridge before taking his degree. He returned to the rectory, where he was permitted to live for another six years, and shared responsibility for his widowed mother and the family. Arthur Hallam came to stay with his family during the summer and became engaged to Tennyson's sister, Emilia Tennyson. In 1833, Tennyson published his second book of poetry, which included his well-known poem, The Lady of Shalott. The volume met heavy criticism, which so discouraged Tennyson that he did not publish again for 10 more years, although he continued to write. That same year, Hallam died suddenly and unexpectedly after suffering a cerebral haemorrhage while on vacation in Vienna.H. Tennyson, Alfred Lord Tennyson: A Memoir by His Son, New York, MacMillan, 1897. Hallam's sudden and unexpected death in 1833 had a profound impact on Tennyson, and inspired several masterpieces, including "In the Valley of Cauteretz" and In Memoriam A.H.H., a long poem detailing the 'Way of the Soul'. Tennyson and his family were allowed to stay in the rectory for some time, but later moved to High Beach, Essex in 1837. An unwise investment in an ecclesiastical wood-carving enterprise soon led to the loss of much of the family fortune. He then moved to London, and resided for a time at Chapel House, Twickenham. Third and fourth publications In 1842, while living modestly in London, Tennyson published two volumes of Poems, the first of which included works already published and the second of which was made up almost entirely of new poems. They met with immediate success. Poems from this collection, such as Locksley Hall, "Tithonus", and "Ulysses" have met enduring fame. The Princess: A Medley, a satire of women's education, which came out in 1847, was also popular for its lyrics. W.S. Gilbert later adapted and parodied the piece twice: in The Princess (1870) and in Princess Ida (1884). It was in 1850 that Tennyson reached the pinnacle of his career, finally publishing his masterpiece, In Memoriam A.H.H., dedicated to Hallam. Later the same year he was appointed Poet Laureate in succession to William Wordsworth. In the same year (13 June), Tennyson married Emily Sellwood, whom he had known since childhood, in the village of Shiplake. They had two sons, Hallam Tennyson (b. 11 August 1852) -” named after his friend - and Lionel (b. 16 March 1854). - Lord Tennyson's residence on the Isle of Wight]] Poet Laureate After William Wordsworth's death in 1850, and Samuel Rogers' refusal, Tennyson was appointed to the position of Poet Laureate, which he held until his own death in 1892, by far the longest tenure of any laureate before or since. He fulfilled the requirements of this position by turning out appropriate but often uninspired verse, such as a poem of greeting to Alexandra of Denmark when she arrived in Britain to marry the future King Edward VII. In 1855, Tennyson produced one of his best known works, "The Charge of the Light Brigade", a dramatic tribute to the British cavalrymen involved in an ill-advised charge on 25 October 1854, during the Crimean War. Other esteemed works written in the post of Poet Laureate include Ode on the Death of the Duke of Wellington and Ode Sung at the Opening of the International Exhibition. .]] Queen Victoria was an ardent admirer of Tennyson's work, and in 1884 created him Baron Tennyson, of Aldworth in the County of Sussex and of Freshwater in the Isle of Wight. Tennyson initially declined a baronetcy in 1865 and 1868 (when tendered by Disraeli), finally accepting a peerage in 1883 at Gladstone's earnest solicitation. He took his seat in the House of Lords on 11 March 1884. Tennyson also wrote a substantial quantity of non-official political verse, from the bellicose "Form, Riflemen, Form", of the French crisis of 1859, to "Steersman, be not precipitate in thine act/of steering", deploring Gladstone's Home Rule Bill. Virginia Woolf wrote a play Freshwater, showing Tennyson as host to his friends Julia Margaret Cameron and G.F.Watts;Primaveraproductions.com Tennyson was the first to be raised to a British Peerage for his writing. A passionate man with some peculiarities of nature, he was never particularly comfortable as a peer, and it is widely held that he took the peerage in order to secure a future for his son Hallam. Thomas Edison made sound recordings of Tennyson reading his own poetry, late in his life. They include recordings of The Charge of the Light Brigade, and excerpts from "The splendour falls" (from The Princess), "Come into the garden" (from Maud), "Ask me no more", "Ode on the death of the Duke of Wellington", "Charge of the Heavy Brigade", and "Lancelot and Elaine"; the sound quality is as bad as wax cylinder recordings usually are. published one year after his death in 1892, seated in his favourite arbour at his Farringford House home in the village of Freshwater, Isle of Wight.]] Towards the end of his life Tennyson revealed that his "religious beliefs also defied convention, leaning towards agnosticism and pandeism":Cambridge Book and Print Gallery Famously, he wrote in In Memoriam: "There lives more faith in honest doubt, believe me, than in half the creeds." context directly contradicts the apparent meaning of this quote. In Maud, 1855, he wrote: "The churches have killed their Christ." In "Locksley Hall Sixty Years After," Tennyson wrote: "Christian love among the churches look'd the twin of heathen hate." In his play, Becket, he wrote: "We are self-uncertain creatures, and we may, Yea, even when we know not, mix our spites and private hates with our defence of Heaven." Tennyson recorded in his Diary (p. 127): "I believe in Pantheism of a sort." His son's biography confirms that Tennyson was not an orthodox Christian, noting that Tennyson praised Giordano Bruno and Spinoza on his deathbed, saying of Bruno, "His view of God is in some ways mine," in 1892.Freethought of the Day, 6 August 2006, Alfred Tennyson Tennyson continued writing into his eighties and died on 6 October 1892 at Aldworth aged 83. His last words were; "Oh that press will have me now!".Andrew Motion, BBC Radio 4, "Great Lives: Alfred, Lord Tennyson", broadcast on 4th August 2009 He was succeeded as 2nd Baron Tennyson by his son, Hallam, who produced an authorised biography of his father in 1897, and was later the second Governor-General of Australia. Writing ]] Tennyson used a wide range of subject matter, ranging from medieval legends to classical myths and from domestic situations to observations of nature, as source material for his poetry. The influence of John Keats and other Romantic poets published before and during his childhood is evident from the richness of his imagery and descriptive writing. He also handled rhythm masterfully. The insistent beat of Break, Break, Break emphasizes the relentless sadness of the subject matter. Tennyson's use of the musical qualities of words to emphasize his rhythms and meanings is sensitive. The language of "I come from haunts of coot and hern" lilts and ripples like the brook in the poem and the last two lines of "Come down O maid from yonder mountain height" illustrate his telling combination of onomatopoeia, alliteration and assonance: : The moan of doves in immemorial elms : And murmuring of innumerable bees. Tennyson was a craftsman who polished and revised his manuscripts extensively. Few poets have used such a variety of styles with such an exact understanding of metre; like many Victorian poets, he experimented in adapting the quantitative metres of Greek and Latin poetry to English. He reflects the Victorian era of his maturity in his feeling for order and his tendency towards moralizing and self-indulgent melancholy. He also reflects a concern common among Victorian writers in being troubled by the conflict between religious faith and expanding scientific knowledge. Like many writers who write a great deal over a long time, he can be pompous or banal, but his personality rings throughout all his works - work that reflects a grand and special variability in its quality. Tennyson possessed the strongest poetic power; he put great length into many works, most famous of which are Maud and Idylls of the King, the latter one of literature's treatments of the legend of King Arthur and The Knights of the Round Table. ''In Memoriam'' In Memoriam A.H.H. was written to commemorate his best friend Arthur Hallam, a fellow poet and fellow student at Trinity College, Cambridge, who was engaged to Tennyson's sister, but died from a cerebral hemorrhage before they were married. Recognition After William Wordsworth's death in 1850, and Samuel Rogers' refusal, Tennyson was appointed to the position of Poet Laureate of the United Kingdom, which he held until his own death in 1892, by far the longest tenure of any laureate. He was buried at Poets' Corner in Westminster Abbey. A memorial was erected in All Saints' Church, Freshwater.Andrew Motion, BBC Radio 4, "Great Lives: Alfred, Lord Tennyson", broadcast on 4th August 2009 Ten of his poems ("Mariana," "The Lady of Shalott," "The Miller's Daughter," "Song of the Lotos-Eaters," "St. Agnes' Eve," "Blow, Bugle, blow," "Summer Night," "Come down, O Maid," "In Memoriam" (excerpt), "Maud," and "O that 'twere possible") were included in the Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900.Alphabetical list of authors: Shelley, Percy Bysshe to Yeats, William Butler. Arthur Quiller-Couch, editor, Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900 (Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919). Bartleby.com, Web, May 19, 2012. Tennyson wrote a number of phrases that have become commonplaces of the English language, including: "Nature, red in tooth and claw", "'Tis better to have loved and lost / Than never to have loved at all", "Theirs not to reason why, / Theirs but to do and die", "My strength is as the strength of ten, / Because my heart is pure", "Knowledge comes, but Wisdom lingers", and "The old order changeth, yielding place to new". He is the ninth most frequently quoted writer in The Oxford Dictionary of Quotations after Shakespeare and others. Publications Poetry *''Poems by Two Brothers'' (anonymous; by Alfred Tennyson and Charles Tennyson). London: Simpkin & Marshall, 1827; Louth, U.K.: Jackson, 1827. *''Timbuctoo: A Poem (in Blank Verse) Which Obtained the Chancellor's Gold Medal at the Cambridge Commencement. Cambridge: Smith, 1829. *''Poems, Chiefly Lyrical. London: Effingham Wilson, 1830. *''Poems''. London: Moxon, 1832. *[http://archive.org/details/poemspublishedin00tennuoft Poems (2 volumes)]. London: Moxon, 1842; Boston: Ticknor, 1842. Volume 1, Volume 2. *''The Princess: A Medley. London: Moxon, 1847; Boston: Ticknor, 1848. *In Memoriam A.H.H.'' (anonymous). London: Moxon, 1850; Boston: Ticknor, Reed & Fields, 1850. *''Ode on the Death of the Duke of Wellington. London: Moxon, 1852. *Maud, and other poems. London: Moxon, 1855; Boston: Ticknor & Fields, 1855. *Idylls of the King. London: Moxon, 1859; Boston: Ticknor & Fields, 1859. * ''Enoch Arden, Etc. London: Moxon, 1864; Boston: Ticknor & Fields, 1865. *''The Holy Grail and other poems'' (London: Moxon, 1869; Boston: Fields, Osgood, 1870. *''Gareth and Lynette, Etc.'' London: Strahan, 1872; Boston: Osgood, 1872. *''Ballads and Other Poems. London: Kegan Paul, 1880; Boston: Osgood, 1880. *Tiresias and other poems. London: Macmillan, 1885. *Locksley Hall Sixty Years After, Etc.'' London & New York: Macmillan, 1886. *''Demeter and other poems. London & New York: Macmillan, 1889. * ''Sea-Fairies and other poems. New York: H.M. Cauldwell; Boston: Estes & Lauriat, 1890. *''The Death of Oenone, Akbar's Dream, and other poems. London: Macmillan, 1892; New York: Macmillan, 1892. Plays *Queen Mary: a drama. London: King, 1875; Boston: Osgood, 1875. *Harold: a drama. London: King, 1876; Boston: Osgood, 1877; Toronto: J. Campbell, 1877. * ''Becket. London: Macmillan, 1884. *[http://archive.org/details/cupfalcon00tenn The Cup and The Falcon]. London & New York: Macmillan, 1884. *''The Foresters, Robin Hood and Maid Marian. New York & London: Macmillan, 1892. * ''Beckett and other plays. * Dramas. London & New York: Macmillan, 1906. Collected editions * The Poems of Alfred Tennyson, Poet-Laureate of England. Boston: J.E. Tilton, 1866. * Tennyson's Poetical Works. New York: George Routledge, 1870. * The Poetical Works of Alfred Tennyson, Poet Laureate. Chicago & New York: Belford, Clarke, 1884. * The Works of Alfred Lord Tennyson, Poet Laureate. London: Macmillan, 1884 Volume 1,Volume 2, Volume 3, Volume 4, Volume 5, Volume 6, Volume 7. * Tennyson for the Young (introduction by Alfred Ainger). London & New York: Macmillan, 1891. * The Complete Poetical Works of Tennyson (Cambridge Edition). Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1898. * Suppressed Poems of Alfred Lord Tennyson 1830-1862 (edited by J.C. Thomson). Warwick, UK: J. Thomson, Avon Glen; New York: Harper, 1904. *''Select Poems'' (edited by Pelham Edgar). Toronto: Morang, 1906.Search results = au:Pelham Edgar, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 8, 2013. * Poems of Alfred Tennyson (edited by Frederick Sykes). Toronto: W.J. Gage, 1906. * Works of Alfred Lord Tennyson (annotated by Alfred Lord Tennyson, edited by Hallam Lord Tennyson). London & New York: Macmillan, 1907-1908 Volume 1, Volume 2, Volume 3, Volume 4, Volume 5, Volume 6, Volume 7, Volume 8, Volume 9 *''The Poems of Tennyson'' (edited by Christopher Ricks). London: Longmans, Green, 1969. Letters *''The Letters of Alfred Lord Tennyson: 1821-1850'', Volume 1 (edited by Cecil Y. Lang and Edgar F. Shannon, Jr.). Cambridge: Harvard University Press; Oxford: Oxford University Press, 1981. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Alfred, Lord Tennyson 1809-1892, Poetry Foundation, Web, July 29, 2012. Poems by Alfred, Lord Tennyson *Break, Break, Break *Charge of the Light Brigade *Crossing the Bar *The Deserted House *Locksley Hall *Ring Out, Wild Bells *Tears, Idle Tears See also * List of British poets References External links ;Poems * "Home they brought her warrior dead" at Poem of the Day * 4 poems by Alfred Tennyson: "The Death of the Old Year," "Again at Christmas did we weave," "Ring out, wild bells, to the wild sky," "It is the day when he was born". * Alfred Tennyson, Lord Tennyson in the Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900: "Marianna," "The Lady of Shalott," "The Miller's Daughter," "Song of the Lotos-Eaters," "St. Agnes' Eve," "Blow, Bugle, Blow," "Summer Night," "Come Down, O Maid," "In Memoriam" (excerpt), "Maud," "O That 'twere Possible". * Alfred, Lord Tennyson in the Oxford Book of English Mystical Verse: "Sir Galahad," "The Higher Pantheism," "Flower in the Crannied Wall," from "In Memoriam", from "The Holy Grail", "The Human Cry," from "The Ancient Sage". *Alfred Lord Tennyson at Poem of the Day (12 poems) * Lord Alfred Tennyson profile and 14 poems at the Academy of American Poets. * Alfred, Lord Tennyson 1809-1892 at the Poetry Foundation. * Selected Poetry of Alfred Lord Tennyson (1809-1892) (81 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. * Tennyson index entry at Poets' Corner. *Selected Works at Poetry Index * [http://rpo.library.utoronto.ca/poems/locksley-hall Online copy of Locksley Hall] * Alfred Lord Tennyson at PoemHunter (180 poems). * Alfred Tennyson Poems at Poet Seers. * Poems by Alfred Tennyson * The Louverture Project: Anacaona - poem by Alfred Tennyson - Poem about the Taano queen. ;Books * * Works by Alfred Lord Tennyson at the Internet Archive. *Alfred Lord Tennyson at the Online Books Page * ;Audio *Recording of Tennyson reciting "The Charge of the Light Brigade" ;About *Alfred Lord Tennyson at NNDB. *Alfred Tennyson at The Victorian Web. * Lord Alfred Tennyson profile & works at The Literature Network. * The Twickenham Museum - Alfred Lord Tennyson in Twickenham * Tennyson in Twickenham * Alfred, Lord Tennyson at Poets' Graves ;Etc. * The Tennyson Society * Illustrations of Tennyson's poetry by the Dutch artist Anja Cazemier * Settings of Alfred Tennyson's poetry in the Choral Public Domain Library *Sweet and Low Category:1809 births Category:1892 deaths Category:English poets Category:British Poets Laureate Category:Fellows of the Royal Society Category:English Anglicans Category:People from Lincolnshire Tennyson, Alfred, 1st Baron Category:Alumni of Trinity College, Cambridge Category:Victorian poets Category:Burials at Westminster Abbey Category:People from Freshwater Category:Culture on the Isle of Wight Category:Former pupils of King Edward VI Grammar School, Louth Category:19th-century English people Category:Mythopoeic writers Category:Poets Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets